1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable magazine apparatus in a machine for forming box or carton blanks and the like, the magazine including bottom and lateral side guides movably adjustable for enabling the use of different size blank formats. The present invention further relates to means for advancing the blanks forward in the magazine toward the exit or delivery end. Related subject matter is set forth in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/689,760 filed May 29, 1991.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of types of feed means in magazines for feeding blanks are well known. However, these magazines have complicated arrangements for feeding the blanks forward. In addition, problems often arise when blanks become packed together at the delivery end of the machine. When this occurs the blanks stick one against the other, preventing one at a time conveyance to an erecting tool, resulting in machine downtime. Another problem with these types of magazines has been that different size magazines are required for different blank formats. Moreover, in the case where a magazine is adjustable for different blank formats, the adjustment is very time consuming and complicated.